


Jake Wilson’s sister goes onto Love Island

by PrincessNala150



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Sweethearts, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Rough Sex, Schoolgirl/Teacher Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150
Summary: Jake Wilson (from season 1) encouraged his sister to apply for Love Island. With a string of bad relationships behind her, and a traumatic past with both friends and boyfriend’s she is cautious.She comes into the Villa and turns things upside down. When she bumps into an ex. That’s when the trouble starts.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Carl/Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island), Ibrahim/Main Character (Love Island), Jake Wilson/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island), Noah/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Jake! Jake! I’m so nervous.” 

Jake puts his arms round her and hugs her. “Bro. I’m so nervous. What if I do the wrong thing? What if the girls hate me? Or the boys don’t like me I’m taller than most girls, I’ve never been the most co-ordinated....”  
Jake kisses the top of my head. “Just relax and be yourself, they will love you, you’re gorgeous, funny, and a great person. Look at me I went on there and now I am marrying Sasha the woman of my dreams.” 

He let me go and helped me to pack. 

Three days later. 

Wearing a nice red swimsuit and white heels. I step out of the Jeep. “Phew! I can do this. I am smart. I can’t do this.” I look around and the Jeep has driven away. “Guess I have no choice.“

I open the door and make my way up the stairs and pop my case in the dressing room. 

Beep 

“Iona, please make you way to the fire pit. Where the Islanders are waiting for you.” 

Breathe. Just remember what Jake said. Breathe. 

Jake has been her rock. He wasn’t actually my older brother by blood but he had always been there for me. He was there when I passed my exams, my driving test and when I went for my dream job he took me to the interview and even waited around for me . 

A smile forms on my face as I make my way back out of the door I came through and through a gate at the side. 

My heels clacked on the decking. Announcing me. I could hear voices 

“Someone’s coming”  
“I wonder who it is”  
“How many of them” as I rounded the corner I stopped dead in my tracks. There they were the Islanders. And two Islanders stood out more than others. 

Rocco - my ex  
And Bobby - my childhood sweetheart. 

Shit! Of all the people who applied why did it have to be those two. 

“Hello my name is Iona. I’m 23. And my brother Jake Wilson won Love Island last year.” 

The boys nudge each other. A look of realisation crosses Rocco’s face. He whispers to Ibrahim. Ibrahim’s eyes go wide. 

If Bobby recognised me he doesn’t let it show. 

I approached the girls. “Hello.” I rub my opposite forearm, a habit when I felt uncomfortable. “I’m Iona” The girls all crowd round me. 

Lottie the girl with dyed hair spoke first “Thanks for coming to talk to us first. I’m a big believer in loyalty.” The girls all tell me their names. 

“So let me get this straight you’re Hope, Lottie, Priya, Hannah and Marisol?”  
The girls all smile. 

“So.” Said Marisol “Who has caught your eye?” 

But before I can say anything we hear 

“Girls we have a text!”

Iona Now’s your time to pick someone to couple up with. Please choose a partner. #vulnerable #oneislandersingle

I look at the guys. I look at the girls my chin starts to wobble. “I don’t want to do this.”  
“I erm..... I.....” everyone is looking at me. Crap! Ok come on you can do this. 

“I am choosing this boy because I have known him since I was small”  
I hear a noise from Bobby’s direction.  
“The boy I choose to couple up with is...... Bobby” 

He comes to my side. “I couldn’t think where I knew you from. You’ve changed.” 

The other girls pick their partners and before we know it everyone is off and mingling in their couples. 

Bobby turns to me “So what have you been up to? When you moved away I missed you. My partner in crime, the other half of my soul.” 

“I’m sorry. I was going through a trying time. I ended up in care, and then being fostered, and then adopted by my foster family.” I explained as best as I could. How could I tell him I was damaged goods? How could I tell him what my mum and dad did to me? How could I burden him with that? They beat me and starved me. If it hadn’t been for Bobby and his family I would probably have died sooner, from either abuse or starvation. I still have some body issues no thanks to them. 

Trying to brighten the mood “So do you still bake cakes and pastries?” 

He smiles a genuine smile “I’m a baker now” he turns his head to see Rocco approaching us. 

“Iona.... Hi can we talk?” I pull a face, “I suppose so. Would you excuse me Bobby?” 

Rocco shifts his head towards roof terrace. I follow behind him. 

He shuts the door. I sit on the bench. “Well?” Rocco holds up his hands “I’m sorry.” 

“For what? Sorry for cheating on me because I wouldn’t give you my virginity or sorry because I caught you?! You’re a pig Rocco.” 

“I am truly ashamed of myself. I let an amazing girl go. It’s not until afterwards that I realised just how amazing you were.” 

I snort with laughter “That’s such a line Rocco.” 

“You said you knew Bobby. How?”  
I turn to look at him my eyes sparkling the colour like sapphires. “We knee each other from when we were children.” 

“But he didn’t seem to recognise you?” 

“I moved away when I was 10. I went through a trying time.” 

Rocco looked at me tilting his head to one side.  
“I suppose we had best get to bed.” 

As I go to leave Rocco grabs my hand. “Iona. I’m sorry. Truly.” I give him a genuine smile. And walk to get ready for bed.


	2. Noah’s PoV

We had a new Islander coming today. Hope was being extra. She was pacing. 

“What if she wants you Noah?” 

I shrug. “There’s nothing we can do about that. It’s the way of it. We knew that when we applied.” 

Then Hope goes into this whole speech about how we’ve been together for three days etc. I just want to do my reps in peace. I’ve always shyed away When it comes to conflict. But Hope was really getting to me. 

I drop what I’m holding and walk away. 

THAT EVENING

The new Islander is a girl. And a very pretty one. She’s tall, dyed red hair and very sexy. Uh-oh she’s speaking better pay attention. 

“My name is Iona, I’m 23 and my brother Jake Wilson won Love Island last year” 

23 years old, name is Iona. So her brother won Love Island I can’t wait to meet her to be honest. 

Oh she’s talking to the girls. 

“What do you guys think of the new girl.” Someone asked. 

The other guys eyes lit up. 

Ibrahim - “She is well fit”  
Bobby - “Yeah she’s fine   
Gary - She’s a bit of me   
Rocco- “yeah she’s alright I suppose” hmm that’s suspicious   
“What about you Noah?” Gary asked   
“She’s very attractive, got hidden depths and sadness behind her eyes.” 

Rocco looks down. He’s unusually quiet. We stand in front of the girls. I zone out. Her cherry red swimsuit is quite modest. 

“Bobby” said the red head. Hope picked me the only girl not coupled up is Hannah. 

We split off into our respective groups. 

“I’m glad she didn’t pick you. We’re a power couple. She can’t get between us.” 

I don’t know how I felt yet. We’re only three days in.   
I would like a chance to get to know the new girl. 

Where is she? She’s on the rooftop talking to Rocco. 

I might ascend the stairs and “bump into her” Hope goes to get ready for bed. Rocco walks past me. There she is. 

“Oh hi” a small smile is on her face. “Hello. Iona isn’t it?”   
She blushes. Oh wow that’s adorable. I can feel my own cheeks redden. “I just wanted to say Welcome to the Villa” I lean in and peck her on the cheek. She smells of vanilla and coconut. Her hair smells of Jasmine. It sent my senses reeling. 

She blushes even harder after I kissed her. Was this girl inexperienced around men? Oh dear that thought made me horny. “I can’t wait to get to know everyone.” She said while playing with her hair. 

“I only met them 3 days ago but I can assure you they’re a great bunch” 

“I’m going to sleep on the daybeds tonight. I feel strange sharing a bed even if it is with Bobby. I know him when we were kids, but stuff happened and I moved away and unfortunately we lost contact. Goodnight Noah.” 

She goes back downstairs. I walk into the bedroom room. Hope is already asleep. So is everyone else except for Bobby and Hannah - wait they’re in bed together and they’re doing bits? Oh no just what we need more drama. 

As I lay in bed I think of Iona outside on the daybeds. Her earlier blush and the fact she’s staying on the daybeds kinda confirms the fact she’s uncomfortable and or inexperienced around men. 

That thought makes me horny again. I disappear off to the bathroom. I need to get rid of this erection. 

I go to the bathroom and lock the door. I pull off my boxers and take my cock in my hand. I think of her porcelain skin lying underneath me, her tits ride and fall with each breath. I hear her call my name “Noah I want you inside me Noah.” I stroke my cock. 

I imagine her beautiful slit and how I’d love to spend hours touching it and pleasuring her. My thoughts turn darker as I stroke harder. I’d love to have her dressed as a schoolgirl. I would be her professor, and she wants to get her grade up. In order to do that she needs to please me. I imagine her in her uniform no bra, panties pulled to the side riding me. I stroke my member faster and faster. I feel release and then shudder at the cold air. 

I clean myself up and slink back to bed. I wonder how many guys in here have done the same thing tonight. 

And with that anxious thought going round and round in my head I fall into a fitful nights sleep.


	3. Day 2

I wake up not knowing quite where I am. I slowly start to come round. 

Oh yeah I’m in Love Island. In the Villa and sleeping on the daybeds. My reason for it is I am totally inexperienced and uncomfortable around men in an intimate sense. I have scars on my body from where my parents abused me. They hit me with belt buckles, shoes, mugs anything they could get their hands on. And when it cut it cut deep and left horrific scars on my body. That’s why o have brought no bikinis and no dresses that show off my body. Even Rocco and Bobby laughed when I wore a short cropped top and told me they were ugly. 

I hear the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. I wander over. I realise I am wearing unsexy pyjamas. I don’t care. I’m not going to be the subject of ridicule. 

“And I was like if you’re that bad don’t eat the mayo” the others laugh at the joke that Marisol made. 

“Oh Hi.” Said Hope nastily. 

“Ok. I will go and get changed. I know where I am not wanted.” I mumble and wander off. I bounce off the door frame as I open it. I don’t know what I did to Hope but she clearly hates me.   
I go up to the dressing room, and Hannah is there. 

“Oh Hi.” She says with a nasty smile on her face. “I slept in I had an score night last night. Bobby and I fucked last night, and we did other bits too. I mean can you believe it. Anyway see ya” 

I’m alone in the dressing room with my swimsuit in my hand. I don’t understand. Why? Was it because I wouldn’t sleep with him, or was it because I am ugly. I dress slowly. And pick out a pair of heels to match my sapphire coloured swimsuit. I style my hair. 

I think I remember Jake telling me they have a gym. I’m going to work off some of this tension. Oh I miss my brother Jake. I wish I could talk to him. I cry quietly. I hear a cough from behind and nearly jump out of my skin. 

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I just came to find my flip flops. Are you okay?” Asks Noah concerned. 

“I’m fine thanks.” I smile. “Didn’t sleep very well. Not being my own bed etc. I miss my family too.”

“Listen I just wanted to say I’m sorry about what Hope said. And how nasty she was.” 

I wave my hands in front of me. “It’s okay. I understand the girls feel threatened. It’s understandable. You’re a couple and yet you feel you might not be together anymore. It’s only natural to feel that way. Anyway I’m going to use the gym. See ya Noah.” I nearly run away in tears. 

I get to the gym. I walk over to the far corner and start to use the cross trainer. When Gary shouts “I’VE GOT A TEXT. Everyone goes running towards him on the squat bench. I stroll over. 

Islanders there will be a boys choice recoupling tonight. #boyschoice #lookinggood #grafting

We all disperse and I go back to the cross trainer. I’m working so hard and listening to my music I don’t even hear Ibrahim talking.   
He tapped me on the shoulder and my instincts kick in. I shoulder toss him. He lies on the floor, looking confused.   
“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry Ibrahim. I didn’t mean that. I just have martial arts training and I don’t like it when people approach from behind.” 

Ibrahim and the other boys - everyone except Bobby and Rocco (they’re not there) laugh.   
They are doubled over with laughter. And eventually I start to laugh. 

“You’re laughing.” Gary said. The blonde guy winked as he said it “You looked so sad, we were trying to cheer you up.” 

I smile a small smile of appreciation “Thanks guys”   
Gary slides up to me. “Is it Bobby? For what it’s worth we know everything that happened last night. They both initiated it. I’m sorry. Bobby is scum. We understand sleeping on the daybeds. It’s weird sleeping in a room full of people you’ve only just met and especially when you have to sleep in a bed with a partner.” Gary winks again “Don’t worry it will get easier.” 

I’ve been called to the beach hut.   
Iona are you okay? 

Yes

We have a message from you brother Jake he was very concerned about you. 

Ok 

Iona, it’s big bro. I know you’re feeling strange. Your stronger than you think. You CAN do this.   
Iona this is Sasha, I love you okay. If it gets to much let the show know. By the way Hannah’s a bitch. We love you. See you in six weeks. 

Jake and Sash x

I start to cry. When a tap comes at the door. “Hurry up in there. Some couples want to get our questions to see how good we are.”   
I open the door. Right outside is Noah and Hope. Noah studies my face while Hope is clinging onto him. “About time. Move! Come on Noah.” She drags him away. I go to the kitchen and splash water on my face when Bobby approaches. He cautiously tests the water “Hi. Listen I’m sorry about last night. I was horny Hannah was there. You weren’t so we fucked.”

“It’s okay.” 

“So you forgive me?” 

“Yes” inside I curse myself. Jake and Sasha would be throwing things at the tv if they saw this.   
I look round and Bobby has gone he’s sticking one on Hannah again. I crouch down. And cry quietly. 

“You know you won’t find what you’re looking for in that cupboard” A voice floated over me. I stand up and bang my head on the drawer. 

“Ouch!” I run my head. Lottie is sitting at the counter. 

“For what it’s worth I think what those two have done is disgusting to be honest. Bobbys supposed to be with you. But you’re too nice to say anything.” 

“Or I’m to stupid.” 

Lottie slams her hand down “No you’re not stupid. You’re too nice. I won’t have my best friend talk about herself like that okay? By the way, I had a right to at Hope for her earlier behaviour I came to see if you were okay and I found Hannah saying what she said. So I told her then when I came back to check on you. I saw Noah talking to you. Then you went to the gym and I didn’t see you until you emerged from the Beach Hut.”

“Can we go to the roof terrace please? I need to talk to you.” 

“Sure thing babes” 

We both go to the roof terrace. I pace the floor. I have something to tell you. Something I don’t tell others but I feel I can tell you because you won’t make fun of me, you won’t judge me and you will listen.” 

Lottie looks serious, “I’m ready.” I tell her everything I tell her how I am still a virgin to begin with and then I tell her one of the reasons why. I include Bobby but not Rocco. I tell her all about the abuse my parents did, I tell her about my eating and why I find it hard to eat and I don’t eat much. 

I must have spoken for twenty minutes. I flop down on the bench and start to cry. Lottie arms hug me and I realise she too is crying. I look up confused. “I’m sorry that happened to you. I’m sorry you biological donors felt the need to treat another human being, especially their own offspring, this way.” 

“Biological donors. I love that. That’s a great way to express my distaste for them.” She hugs me again. “Don’t worry in here and outside I’ve got your back. I know you miss your brother and your parents. I’m here for you. We don’t have to talk. If you need to cry we can cry together.” I hugged Lottie I couldn’t believe we’d found each other. 

Beep 

Lottie checks her phone.   
GUYS I HAVE A TEXT!

Islanders we going to have a talent contest. Each one of you will show a talent to the others. The islanders and viewers will vote for who they think is the best. Whoever gets most votes picks first tonight. And If a girl also gets a good amount of votes she may get to pick first. #talentshow #hiddentalent.


	4. Noah’s PoV

Hope and I get called to the Beach hut. We’re only standing outside it for 30 seconds when Hope bangs on the door. In about 10 seconds the door opens and out walks Iona. 

He makeup is ruined. Without it she is breathtakingly beautiful. I can see she has been crying. I wonder if she’s okay. Hope pulls me inside the Beach Hut. 

Hi Hope and Noah. How do you think people feel about you in here?

Hope speaks “Well obviously we’re the strongest couple in here. Everyone loves us”

How do you feel about Iona?

“She’s not even worth mentioning. She won’t last very long. In fact she will be leaving tonight.” Hope smirks whilst saying this. 

Do you think you can win this? 

“Yes” 

And a final question for Noah only. If she asked you would you couple with Iona?

“Of course he wouldn’t.” 

Hope if you answer for Noah we will dump you from the Villa. 

I think for a moment. “Yes. If Iona asked me I would couple up with her.” 

Hope’s face fell. 

You can both leave the beach hut. 

Hope grabs me by the arm and pulls me away to the fire pit. I’m not really listening to her tirade as she blows about the final question. My eyes fart to the rooftop. I can faintly hear crying. And I see Iona there, and she’s with Lottie? That’s good. She has a friend to lean on. And I can’t think of a better girl than Lottie. 

I zone back in and Hope says “You get what I mean right?” 

“Actually I think you’re being ridiculous. It was just a question that’s all. I’m going for a swim.” I stalk off annoyed mostly at Hope but at me as well. 

That’s when Lottie shouts “Guys I have a text.” 

Great a talent show. I don’t have any talents. What am I going to do. I’m pacing in the living room when Iona stops me. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” I can see she has reapplied her make up. It looks like she’s not wearing but she is. The natural look I believe it’s called. I open my mouth and say “I’m worried about the talent show.” 

A small smile plays on the Iona’s face. “It doesn’t have to be something big. It can be something small. Like for example I know all the states of the USA and their capitals” 

My eyes go wide “No way” she starts to recite. “Wow that was wow. How do you remember all that?”  
She smiles shyly “We has to learn it for a history exam. It kinda stuck.”  
“Sounds like we’re ready. Are you going to do that talent?” I ask hopeful. 

“No I don’t know what my talent will be but I know you’ll smash it. Get out there and show them what you can do.” 

As I walked away to the talent show area to get ready I think back. She really helped me. The boys line up. I’m first. Crap!  
“Okay my talent is.... actually Iona can you come and sit in front of me here please.” She gets up from her seat and sits on the runway in front of me. I slowly put my hands on her hair. It’s so soft. I slowly but surely weave her hair into a french braid. “Anddddd you’re done.” Iona puts her hands delicately to her hair “wow a french braid.” Gary makes a Small house out of lollysticks, Bobby makes a cupcake, Rocco splits an apple in half using his bare hands, Ibrahim does push ups with Lottie on his back and one arm behind his back, 

Then it’s the girls turn.

Lottie does a magic show, Hannah acts out scenes from her favourite book, Marisol becomes a human lie detector, Priya does a Cardi B lip Sync battle, Hope sings a song, then it’s Iona’s turn she gets onto the runway we all turn to watch her except Bobby who is looking at Hannah. 

Disrespectful little cuss. “Hi I’m going to do a dance routine” she starts to dance. First it’s salsa, then line dancing, then ballet, then belly dancing and finally she finishes and does a majority of street dance which ends with a scissor splits.

Even Bobby sat up and paid attention. Wow that was amazing. All the guys, except Bobby stood and clapped. Lottie, Marisol and Priya all hugged Iona as she got off the runway saying “wow we didn’t know you could dance like that” Iona blushes at the compliments. 

We have to vote separately, the girls are in the Beach Hut, the boys are on the roof. 

“How do we decide who was best?” Ibrahim worriedly asks.  
Gary chirps up “Well let’s go through one by one. And mark them. That seems like the fairest way.” 

All the guys nod. Gary takes the lead “Right Lottie, she was fab, who agrees raise your hand.” We all raise our hands except Rocco and Bobby.  
“Next is Hannah, it was okay but nothing special. Raise your hand. Rocco and Bobby raise their hand the rest keep their hands down. We go on like this until we get to Iona. “Raise you hands I put two hands up, Rocco raises his hand, Ibrahim raises his hand, Gary raises his hand. Gary notices Bobby hasn’t and asks “Not voting Bobby?” 

“I voted for Bobby. That’s why I put two hands up.”  
Before Bobby can say anything Gary counts the votes. 

“And the winner is..... Iona. Wow she won. She be dead pleased.” 

Before we all leave Bobby says “don’t you think it’s odd? She’s not like the other girls. She’s very reserved and she’s been here two days and I haven’t wear a bikini. I mean sure she’s wearing a swimsuit but it’s very modest don’t you think?” 

“Your point?” Everyone turns to look at me. “So she doesn’t show off her figure or her boobs, big deal. Maybe she feels uncomfortable doing that. Not all women do.”  
He continued to press his point. “My point is even her swimsuits aren’t sexy. They are boring ones.” 

“Leave it out Bobby.” Said Rocco.  
“No I’m going to ask her why? She’s clearly got an amazing body so why not show it off?” 

“I. Said. Leave. It” growled Rocco. But Bobby was off running towards Iona before he could finish. 

“Shit. We’d better get down there.” Ibrahim said on his way out of the door. By the time we got there Iona was in tears and Lottie was standing in front of her protecting her.  
“Come on what’s the issue? Was it something to do with why you were in a children’s home?” Rocco walked over to Bobby and punched him. 

Rocco stood over him “Learn when to shut up man!” The whole villa seemed to stop. 

Iona was in a children’s home? That’s really sad. But I don’t think she wants pity. Hannah drags Bobby away. And Lottie puts a protective arm round her. “It’s okay babe. I’ve got you. Marisol and Priya do the same “It doesn’t change what we think about you. We think you’re great.”

Hope walks across “Hmph she grew up in a children’s home. Pwahhh that’s so funny.”  
I look at Hope to see tears rolling down her face as she clutches her sides with laughing. I snap “Really Hope? You know you’re a horrible person. Just so you know if it comes down to who I will save between you and any of these other girls. I won’t be picking you.” I walk away. She follows me and says “Noah, babe. Wait.”  
“No I won’t. You’re an embarrassment. You’re a really horrible person. And personally I don’t want to be with someone like you. Leave Me Alone.” As I turn to walk away I see and hear the whole Villa cheer in support of what I just said. 

I make my way up to the rooftop. And slump on the bench. A minute or two goes by and I compose myself. When the door opens. And there standing is Iona.  
“Hi” she says shyly. “Are you okay?” What is it with this girl. Bobby just humiliated her because she wouldn’t put out last night and yet here she is worrying about me.  
“I’m okay. I’m sorry for what Hope said to you. That was cruel.”  
She smiles she has a beautiful smile. “It’s okay the other girls,Hannah included, tore her and Bobby off a strip.” She sits quietly on the bench. “I never got to thank you for a lovely french braid. I might just have you do my hair every morning.” Her face lights up.  
“It’s okay. Your hair is so soft and very easy to work into place.” 

Then we hear “Guys I got a text” 

We run off in the direction of the voice. 

Islanders you have one hour before the recoupling. Go get ready.


	5. The recoupling

It’s chaos in the dressing room. Lottie’s clothes have fallen out of the wardrobe. And she’s trying to hang them up. I walk over to her. “Do you need a hand.” 

She says “Thank you babe. Stupid things. The others are busy getting ready and these things fall out.” She gives me a discreet wink.   
Lottie has pulled them all out on purpose. So everyone would get ready first so I could change alone. “Right then we’re going down. See you down there?” Says Priya.   
“Sure” Lottie calls over her shoulder. Then there’s just Lottie and I alone.   
“You can change if you to hun. I won’t look. And I definitely won’t make a comment. She sits with her back to me. Hanging clothes on the hanger. She’s already dressed. By the time she’s finished I’m already dressed. I’m wearing a sleeved lace dress. With a black dress underneath.   
She looks at me “Want me to do your make up.” I’m aware she wants to do something nice for me. 

“Yes please Lottie” she sits me in front of her. I’m aware of the scar on my face that runs along my hairline. If Lottie does see it she never speaks of it. 5 minutes later she moves from in front of me and says “Ta-da” I look like someone completely different. I get up and hug her. “Thank you so much Lottie.”   
“Are you girls ready?” Gary pops his head round the door. 

“Wow Iona you look amazing.” 

“Yeah yeah we’re coming.” Lottie tells him as she pushes him out the door. Lottie shoots me a wink and mouths ‘killer dress’   
As the three of us walk to the fire pit I get a felling of dread. I could be going home tonight. I stand in line next to Priya and Lottie. 

Gary gets a text.  
“Oh that’s me. The first girl to pick is....” another phone chimes  
Ibrahim read aloud “Iona.” I look up in shock. I hear Hope say something snarky. I look at the line of boys. And my mouth goes dry. Crap. I really should say something.  
“Um..... I’d like to couple with this boy because he’s sweet, and I think we could get along. He like to work out. And he’s a really nice person. The boy I choose is..... Gary.” Everyone smiles. Lottie gives me a cheer. “Woo-Hoo go get him girl.” I feel my cheeks blush, as I take his hand and we sit together. He gives my a hug. “Wow I didn’t think you’d chose me. I’m over the moon. Thank you.” He pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek, and interlaces his fingers with mine. We listen to the boys. It will go Rocco, Noah, Ibrahim, and Bobby.  
Rocco chooses Marisol, Noah chooses Lottie, Ibrahim chooses Priya and Bobby chooses Hope? Which leaves Hannah Single due to go home. When it’s all over and Hannah has gone. We move to the daybeds. Gary takes my hand. “Listen, I understand if you don’t want to share a bed that’s completely fine. If that’s the case I will sleep out here.” I shush him. “Gary I don’t mind sharing a bed with you.” He leads us to the bedroom. And starts to put spare pillows down the middle of the bed. “What are you doing?”   
“I’m erm.... trying to make you feel comfortable.” I hug Gary. “Thank you.” He smiles “It’s okay. Anything to make you happy.” 

“What would make me happy is if you took it down.” He looks surprised “You’re Sure.” I nod. “Ok I will put these back.” He leave to put away the spare pillows. 

I walk into the bathroom with my pyjamas. I have pink silk long sleeve pyjamas too and shorts bought for me, for my birthday, by my soon to be sister Sasha. She even wrote me a note. “I know how your scars make you feel. But remember they are a part of who you are. You are not the scarred girl your a girl with some scars. Until you’re ready to show the world, sleep well in these. S x”


	6. Gary’s PoV

I walk back into the bedroom, and Iona is stood there. She is wearing silk pyjamas. As she moves towards me, I see her hips sway. I also she all the other guys heads turn. 

“Wow. You look amazing. Which side do you want to sleep?” I ask her hoping she will pick the right side. So I can shield her from the rest of the room. 

“I will take the right side if that’s okay.” I smile and mentally high five my own self. As we get under the covers. I smile, “hey everything’s okay. I’m very happy you chose. We can take this slowly. As slowly as you like. I want you to be and feel com...” She stopped my verbal monologue by giving me a kiss. 

“Wow. That was wow.” That was easily the most fantastic kiss I have ever had. I said the words floating around my head. I look down at this beautiful woman. She’s blushing. 

Iona, looks down and then back up at me. “Gary, would you mind coming to the roof terrace with me please?” 

I look at her confused “Sure. Lead on McDuff” I follow her up the stairs. She holds the door open for me and shuts it quietly. 

“Gary, come sit with me please.” I walk towards her and sit. She takes a couple of deep breaths. As if what she is going to say is hard for her. As she starts to talk I pay full attention to her. 

She tells me all about her. Her past, her family, Jake and his family, Bobby, Rocco, and her scars. 

When she has finished she sits there quietly on the bench. 

“I don’t know if I’m going to say next is going to hurt you. And I really hope it doesn’t” Crap I’m waffling. “But I want to ask you.” Breathe “May I see your scars please. It’s absolutely fine if you don’t feel comfortable, and I totally understand.” Iona kisses me before I make a complete prat of myself.   
“It’s okay. I’m glad you want to see them.” She starts unbuttoning her top. I grab her and throw my shirt over the camera. 

Then I see her back. Her scars have long since healed, but I get flashing images of what happened to her. I don’t realise I am crying until Iona turns to look at me. “She buttons her top and hugs me. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that happened to you. I must look a right melt.” 

“You don’t. Honestly. You’re the first guy I have shown aside from Rocco and Bobby years ago. They both laughed Bobby I could forgive he was 10 but Rocco he was old enough to know better.”

I hug her. Whilst trying to be gentle. She kisses me not a chaste kiss but a proper snog. “Wow” she leaves me with my jaw hanging open. “Let’s get some sleep” I try to say. She smiles at me. We make our way back down to bed. Everyone apart from Hope and Bobby are asleep. “She didn’t waste much time? What am I not man enough for you?” 

“Ignore him Iona.” I feel like hitting him. And Hopes no better. Noah did the right thing pieing her off. 

We get into bed. “Goodnight honey.” I give her a quick kiss. And we both fall asleep. 

The next morning.   
“Marisol, I want to make an omelette for Iona. Will you help me please” Gary begs with his biggest puppy dog eyes. 

“Ok.” 10 minutes later Gary is walking up to the bedroom with two omelettes, freshly squeezed orange juice, and a cup of tea for Iona. 

He sits on the bed “Iona, Iona. Wakey wakey.” 

Iona sits up rubbing her eyes. “Breakfast”   
God she looks fantastic, her red hair is all over the place, it has a messed up after sex look. My throat went dry. “An omelette? Wow. Thank you.” She cuts a small amount and tastes it. 

“It’s so light and fluffy. You’re an amazing cook.” 

“Actually it was Marisol that helped me.” I look at my feet embarrassed. 

I feel a kiss on my cheek. “That’s really sweet. You can’t cook but you went out of your way to ask someone else to help you. Thank you Gary.” 

Gary took away the breakfast things. Giving her time to change alone. 

He knocked on the door “Iona? Babe?” 

I can hear sobbing from the other side of the door. “I’m coming in” Gary opened the door. And there stood Iona, naked fresh out of the shower, with her head in her hands. 

I crossed the room and held her in my arms. “Hey, what’s the matter? Has Bobby upset you?”   
She shakes her head. “I-I-I-I need someone to help me run this into my back.” 

I run a hand over my face, “oh honey! May I do it?”  
A look of surprise crosses her face “Ok. Thank you. You need to be careful not to use a lot.” I unscrew the lid and put some onto my hand, I start to run the cream into her shoulders and back. My big rough hands rubbing her back. “Am I being too rough.” Iona says nothing but shakes her head, as she shakes her head I can see her cheeks red from blushing and one arm is situated where her chest is. 

I start to think I am making her uncomfortable. “There I have finished for you.” She turns and hugs me. I try not to look. “Are you okay?” 

I can feel my cheeks flush, “Yes I’m fine, you’re just naked.” 

“Oops sorry.” I hand her a towel. And I tune to leave the dressing room.

When I get downstairs I go to the gym. 

I’m lying lifting the barbel just stopping thinking about naked Iona in my arms, when she comes in to use the cross trainer. And back come the dirty thoughts.


End file.
